Better Judgement
by TornAngelWings
Summary: Being able to see the future has its advantages, but sometimes its better not to tell all that you see. Genesis and Angeal Childhoood Fic.


They call me "Honesty" but that's not my real name.

My real name is Hoshiko, which is Wutai for "child of the star". I left Wutai when I was little, don't ask me why, I don't know the reason, and I traveled with a caravan of other Wutaiian families. It was just my mom and I. We journeyed for a long time. We'd stop different places and invite people to come and see us. Oka-san would tell their fortunes with her cards for 10 gil. She taught me how on my eighth birthday. But she told me something strange. She said when I was older I'd be able to "See". I frowned told her I wasn't blind, I could see. She laughed and ruffled my ebony hair. Later on that year she joined the Lifestream.

It was a few years later when I made a friend. His name was Kyo and he was cute. Really cute. One day he asked me to tell me his future. We were in a tiny little town called Banora Village at the time. I sat down at the table as customary, shuffled the cards and laid them out. Then my whole life changed. I saw. Like, as in "See" saw. The cards, they blurred and changed color. Then it was like watching a movie. I saw Kyo running through the Banora White trees. A Guard Hound jumped down from a branch and ripped him to shreds. Blood everywhere… I shudder even now.

Then I snapped back into reality. Kyo was staring at me. He told me that I was scary. That I looked up at the cards and I didn't hear him calling my name. He told me I was a freak. He bolted for the door. I yelled after him, to beware. He shouted back even louder that I was a freak. He ran into the Banora White orchard. Needless to say, they found his mangled body an hour later.

I became scared. I decided to leave the caravan. I'd take the gil I earned and the gil left to me by my Oka-san and I would buy a house. As I was gathering my stuff, a note fell from the azure velvet curtain.

_Dear Hoshiko,_

_If you are taking this curtain down, then I must be at my new home in the Lifestream. If you are packing everything up, I am assuming you have "Seen" something for the first time. Wherever you are, stay there. In that town you will see many events unfold. Half of the time, they'll be right. They other half of the time, they'll be changed. Do what your better judgment tells you. I will see you again someday, when the Goddess calls you home._

I did what my Oka-san requested. I bought a tiny house in Banora Village. I still tell fortunes. My sign posted on my door outside reads "Fifty-Fifty Predictions: 10 gil". The natives and the visitors thought it was odd a Wutai gypsy with virtually no money would advertise that she is only right half of the time. That's how I got the name "Honesty". I lived off of the gil made from predications, the dumbapples I _borrowed, _and the odd jobs I did for cheap. Usually I cleaned the Rhapsodos's house or babysat their little angel of a son, Genesis Rhapsodos. I liked the latter job most of all. If I babysat Genesis, then I had to babysit Angeal Hewley too.

I loved watching over them as they played. Something about them was different.

As I aged and they matured, I saw different flashes of their future. They'd have glory, honor, and power. Every time I had a vision, little Genesis was stare up at me with his big o' blue eyes and say "Ms. Honestly," Honestly…such a doll! "What did you see?"

"I saw you and Angeal. You two will be great when you are all grown up." I would reply, my eyes shining in pride. He'd grin and offer me a dumbapple from his tree.

When I woke up today, I knew it would be my last. I could feel the tug of the Goddess, pulling me to her realm. "Just a little longer," I whispered to myself in Wutainese. The tug lessened.

I dressed quickly in a long skit, blouse, and a scarf. I laced up my boots with ease. The boys were waiting for me under the dumbapple trees. I greeted them happily, but they noticed something was wrong with me.

"Ms. Honesty, what's wrong? Are you sick?" Angeal asked, blinking with child innocence.

"A little, child. I-I have something to tell you both. The Goddess, she is calling me. I am going to have to leave soon. But before I do, I wanted to predict your futures and give a little bit of advice." I smiled wistfully, lapsing into a vision. Angeal was training in the SOLDIER program. Another would be him and a puppy-like boy training together. He and Genesis, debating something…Angeal helping the puppy-boy….Angeal flying…..dying.

"Who first?" Genesis asked, eyes glittering with anticipation.

"Angeal…you are going to do a lot of good. You will be a role model and a mentor. If you ever meet a boy who acts like a puppy, take him under your wing." I grimaced at the literal meaning. He nodded enthusiastically.

An explosion of visions clouded my sight. They were all tragic…poor Genesis. I looked at him, and smiled. Tears started to form.

"Genesis…be careful, okay? And sometimes, stories don't have happy endings. But sometimes, the Goddess allows a sequel." Salty water filled my mouth. Tears corrupted my vision. The last thing I saw before I died was Genesis and Angeal, their faces in anguish and horror.

x---

I woke up in the Lifestream. I knew where I was instantly. The Goddess loomed before me, staring at me. "Goddess, please. I beg that you watch over those boys."

She only smiled softly and said, "You did your job." Then I was whisked away to join the other souls.

**A random inspiration I had. I don't own Final Fantasy VII, or I'd be rich! R & R, please.**


End file.
